


Chocolate

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmless Daverezi fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

“What do you mean, ‘you’ve never had chocolate’?” a distressed cry crosses the depths of the meteor. Curious, since it was usually calm in the Medium, and even curiouser, since it was the voice of coolkid Dave Strider.  
And cool kids don’t do distressed cries.  
“I mean I’ve never had any of your weird human food. What’s the big deal, anyway?” answered a deadpanned Terezi Pyrope. They were together in Can town, happily drawing and making the town grow while chatting about their lives before the game. Then they started talking about food.  
“It’s not weird, it’s simply the best thing mankind ever invented. And you must have some. Your life won’t be complete without it.”  
“Well, I’d say my life’s been pretty good without it. Blindness and gore apart, I mean.” she grabbed the red chalk, giving it a small lick on the tip before returning to the drawing. She wouldn’t let him see what it was, no matter what he did.  
“Dude, TZ, no. You gotta try it. C’mon, I think there’s an alchemiter somewhere around here.” he got up, dusted his pants and helped her up.  
“I don’t really see the point in this...”  
“Dude, you don’t see anything.”  
“... but, if this makes you happy” she took her walking cane out of her sylladex. “I guess I could give it a try.”  
“You won’t regret it.” he said. “I’ll make sure of it.”  
-X-  
There was, indeed, an alchemiter around there. In Can Town, in fact; that’s how the mayor got all those cans. Although it took a while, Dave finally got the code to a Hershey’s bar. Smiling victoriously (or the equivalent expression for a coolkid) , he offered one to the troll, having another one to himself in hand, already opened and missing a piece.  
“There. See if you like it.”  
“Uh, Dave..”  
“Hm?” another piece missing.  
“How do I open this... Package?” she looked so confused, staring without even being able to see the candy.  
it was kind of cute, actually.  
“... Oh. Here, let me open it for you.” he took the bar out of her hands, tore the paper open and gave it back to her, before biting his own bar once more.  
Terezi didn’t bite her bar at once. She felt it with her hands first, pressing the tips of her long gray fingers against it. She took a cautious sniff, and crackled a bit.  
“What?” the boy asked, amused.  
“It kinda smells like Tavros! Sweeter, though. He’d probably like this.” a sad smile, hiding her fangs. It looked fake on her.  
Dave didn’t like it when she gave fake smiles.  
“Just taste it already. C’mon, just a small lick. You like licking things, don't cha?”  
She gave one last nervous sniff, before poking her tongue out and shyly licking a bit of the already-melting chocolate.  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“... So?”  
“... Dave.” she turned, her red glare straight on his shade-covered eyes. He raised a brow. “Dave, this... This is...” she grasped his shoulders, yellow claws pinching his skin, although not strong enough to draw blood. She shook him a few times and got just a few inches away from his face. He tried very hard not to blush. “Dave, this is perfect.”  
“... Huh?”  
“It’s perfect!” she let him go, and started pacing around the room. “It’s sweet, and bitter, and warm, and creamy, and it’s such a tasty shade of brown, and it smells so good, too! If it were red - candy red - it would be the most delicious thing ever. But still it tastes so good like it is and-”  
“Terezi.”  
“What?” she stopped.  
“Won’t you eat the rest of the bar? It’s starting to melt.”  
She stood still, as if in shock, before running to grab her abandoned bar. She licked all the melting candy, and bit at it, chewing happily, smiling and making all sorts of cute, happy noises.  
It was really adorable.  
She finished her bar quickly, and proceeded to lick both her fingers and the wrapping paper. He kept taking small bites of his own bar, and by the time she was done licking around, he was in his last piece.  
She got closer to him.  
“Dave.”  
Closer.  
“Y-yeah?” no, he did not stutter. Cool Kids don’t stutter, where did you get this idea.  
And closer, and closer, until her face was only an inch away.  
“Terezi, what are you doing?” he asked, swallowing dry and no he wasn’t blushing god you have the strangest ideas.  
“Are you...”  
“...”  
“Are you going to eat that?”  
… Oh.  
So she got that fucking close to him only to get his fucking chocolate? No fucking way he was giving it to her.  
“Yes.”, he said, shoving the candy into his mouth angrily.  
She looked so crestfallen for that, though. She really wanted that chocolate. He was starting to regret being such a jerk.  
Then he had an idea. Maybe if he...  
He leaned in, brushing their lips together. She seemed surprised, at first, but soon she snapped out of, embracing his neck and bringing their bodies closer.  
Soon, just touching her lips wasn’t enough; he needed more. With his tongue, he parted her lips and, careful of her teeth, invaded the wet cave that was her mouth. Their tongues met, wrestling against one another, hers more focused into liking and tasting his mouth.  
But Breath eventually ran out, and neither of them were of that aspect. However, before breaking apart, Dave pushed a little piece of something through her parted lips.  
They remained close, enough to feel each other's pants against their wet lips, his arms still around her thin waist, and hers, his neck.  
She let out a surprised gasp, and a light teal blush tinged her cheeks.  
“Dave...” she smiled at him. “That was so sweet!” she giggled, causing him to actually blush.  
Yup, slipping the last, small piece of already-melting chocolate for her really had been a smooth move.  
“Not as sweet as you, TZ.” she chuckled, and they both leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
